My señorita?
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: Al ser rechazado nuevamente por ladybug, chatnoir termina en el balcón de una chica bastante peculiar. -me pareció ver a un lindo gatito...


**My... señorita?**

Otro día otro rechazo, chat noir se encontraba saltando por los techos parisinos tratando de liberar y olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, él conocía la respuesta, él sabía que sería rechazado, pero aun así lo intentaba y echaba suerte para ver si algo cambiaba, lamentablemente la suerte nunca le sonreía.

En medio de la carrera que él mismo se había impuesto terminó en un balcón de los suburbios de aquella ciudad ¿a quién pertenecía? Eso no importaba chat se sentó a la orilla de aquel balcón y silenciosamente sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-vaya, vaya, me pareció ver un lindo gatito- escucho una voz detrás de él.

Al voltearse se encontró con una chica morena y de Castaño cabello.

-lamentó si la desperté señorita- dijo secándose las lágrimas rápidamente para después saludar a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él.

-no me despertaste no podría conciliar el sueño y algo me dice que es por la misma razón por la que usted se encuentra llorando- se acercó a chat y limpio una rebelde lágrima que no pudo ser detenida- dígame ¿qué pudo haberle pasado al gran superhéroe de París para verlo en tal estado?

Chat la observó por unos segundos, parecía sincera, no entendía por qué alguien se preocupa por su estado ¿pero por qué no confiar?

-¿Alguna vez a sufrido un rechazo señorita? - otra lágrima salió de sus ojos y tratando de ocultarla volteó Hacia otro lado.

-Muchas veces gatito, hoy en especial no nada más fui rechazada, si no también humillada enfrente de la persona que me gusta, por su compañera por cierto.- chat lo recordó, aquel momento en el parque y el motivo por lo cual lila fue akumisados, de un brinco se posicionó frente a ella

-Me disculpo en nombre de mi Lady por ese compartimiento, ella llega a ser muy impulsiva en ocasiones- y él lo sabía de sobra.

-No necesitas disculparte en su nombre, lo que pasó ya no se puede cambiar, además aun si "tu lady" no lo hubiera hecho Adrien agreste seguiría siendo inalcanzable para mí- el tono de voz que lila empleo, él lo conocía bastante bien, era el tono que usaba cada vez que trataba de ocultar su verdadera tristeza.

-En verdad lo siento- se volvió a disculpar pero ahora lo hizo por él.

-Dije que no era necesario, y mejor te lo digo por tu bien "tu lady" parece bastante interesada en Adrien agreste, si fuera tú tendría cuidado, él es un gran partido y no dudo que te logre quitar a Ladybug- ante tales palabras Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras al mismo tiempo soltaba una carcajada ante tal posibilidad, perder ante el mismo era irónico.

-Hablo en serio!-reclamó la joven haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Jaja! Lo siento señorita pero dudo que este gato pierda ante un modelito ¿o es que acaso no me has visto bien?- dijo haciendo sus poses mostrando sus músculos.

-Ja! Claro es que tú eres taaaan perrrfercto- a pesar del tono burlón que empleo la italiana pudo causar un leve rubor en el joven héroe - pero bueno yo ya cumplí con decírtelo- tras decir aquello la joven volteó en dirección a la casa y empezó a caminar para ingresar - hace frío acá afuera, le gustaría al pequeño gatito pasar por un vaso de leche- bromeó la chica.

\- es una oferta tentadora pero mi tiempo se me está terminando -dijo mientras señalaba su anillo - tal vez en otra ocasión- se despidió con un giño antes de subir al barandal del balcón listo para saltar devuelta a su casa.

-Lo estaré esperando mínimo - y sin más ingreso al interior de la mansión y Adrien saltó en dirección a la propia

¿qué tan malo podría ser el regresar a verla?

* * *

lila x chatnoir? eso existe? pues ahora si... (no le veo futuro a este shipp :v )

como sea, este drabble lo iba a ocupar en el reto de los 30 días de miraculous ladybug, pero... soy demasiado floja como para escribir 30 días seguidos así que lo dejare como un simple drabble que se me ocurrió en la madrugada, no sabia si publicarlo o no, pero ya estaba escrito así que para que dejarlo en mi lap solo y abandonado?

en fin gracias por leer :3


End file.
